


The Mixup

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Scríofa ag Rua [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Hospitals, mixup, muggle setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: An accident by a nurse leads Daphne to meet one of her fellow doctors.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass & John Watson
Series: Scríofa ag Rua [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965694
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Cast the Dice 2020, Draco's Den, We're Not in Hogwarts Anymore





	The Mixup

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Not_In_Hogwarts2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Not_In_Hogwarts2020) collection. 



> Written for the We're Not in Hogwarts Anymore flash fiction comp for Dumbledore's Armada, day five 31 Days of Writing Challenge, and Wizarding Crossover Connection's Cast the Dice 2020.
> 
> WNiHA fandom: 221B Baker Street  
> 31 Days: A crossover  
> CtD trope: Co-Workers  
> 
> 
> Many thanks to my Alpha and beta, Squarepeg72 and xxDustNight88, for their help. Any errors after they read it over are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from either the HP world or the Sherlock universe. I am not making any money off of this.

Picking up one of the clipboards that were sitting under her name, Daphne made her way over to the door indicated at the top. Coming to a stop before entering, she read through the nurse's notes and glanced at the x-rays included. It looked to be a simple case of a spiral fracture of the humerus. But that was where the simplicity ended as the young man would have to undergo surgery to reset the bone and then a round of physical therapy after having to spend weeks resting when he would rather be outside for the summer holiday.

Opening the door, she greeted the teenager and his mum. "Hello, I'm Doctor Greengrass."

After examining his right arm, Daphne knew that he would need surgery, but she wanted to talk with the nurses on who would be best for his referral.

Washing her hands in the sink, she asked if either of them had any questions. Her charge shook his head, but his mum asked about healing time as they had a holiday planned for right before he returned to school.

"As long as Nick follows the surgeon and the therapist's orders then, he should be good to go for your trip," Daphne explained.

She bit her lower lip as Nick's mum gave her son a pointed look.

"One of the nurses will be back in a few moments with the surgeon referral for you," Daphne said as she picked up the clipboard and opened the door to exit.

"Thank you," Nick and his mum both replied. "Have a good day," his mum added.

"You too, and take care of yourself, Nick," Daphne said before closing the door behind her.

When she made it back to the nurse's station, she asked Nurse Morstan for her recommendation for a surgeon for Nick.

At Mary's confused look, Daphne asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nick Walker was supposed to be John's case," Mary explained.

"Well, I picked the file up from the stack under my name," Daphne replied.

Mary hummed, "Hmm. I must have mixed up the stacks." She looked at the remaining files for Daphne. "That looked to be exactly what I did."

A masculine chuckle from behind Daphne caused both women to turn to face the newcomer. "What did you do now, Mary?"

"I mixed up your and Doctor Greengrass' files," Mary explained as she moved the stack from under Daphne's name to John's and put his under hers.

"No harm done," he replied. He turned to Daphne and held out his hand. "John Watson. It's nice to finally meet you, Doctor Greengrass."

Returning his handshake, Daphne smiled. "Daphne, please. And I've heard a lot about you."

"All good, I hope," John joked.

"Of course," Daphne replied. She held the file in her hands out to him. "I think this file is yours. I already met with the patient, but if you'd like to take over the case, I would be okay with that."

John shook his head. "No, I trust you to take care of any patient we have here. But if you need any assistance, do not hesitate to ask me."

"Any suggestions for a surgeon for young Nick's spiral fracture would be greatly appreciated."

"Send him to see Doctor Snow at Barts," John suggested. "She'll have him right as rain in no time."

"Thank you so much," Daphne said. "I've been working at a couple of hospitals in Scotland for the last ten years, so I'm still new to who to recommend patients to here."

"If you would like and are available after our shifts tonight, we can go somewhere for dinner, and I can catch you up," John suggested.

Daphne grinned. "I would love that, thank you."

John nodded as he picked up a file from the stack under his name. "I will see you in the doctor's lounge after our shifts are over."

"Sounds good," Daphne replied as he turned and made his way towards his first case. She looked back at Mary. "Would you be able to fill out the request for Nick to see Doctor Snow and give it to him, please?"

"Of course," Mary replied. "I'm sorry about the mixup."

Daphne waved off her apology. "No harm was done, and I will be able to learn from one of my fellow doctors. Plus, I enjoy meeting new people, so this helped me meet not only you but Doctor Watson too."

"Good. I'm glad," Mary replied. "If you want to take your next case, I will finish this one for you."

"Thank you. I'll talk to you soon."

* * *

Later that evening, after Daphne's shift was over, she met John in the doctor's lounge before he led her to an Indian restaurant around the corner.

Once their orders had been placed, John turned his full attention to Daphne. "How long have you been in London?"

"I moved last week, so I still have boxes all over the place in my flat," Daphne replied. She knew she could have easily used magic to unpack the boxes, but with living in a Muggle neighbourhood, she tried to use as little magic as possible. Plus, she enjoyed taking her time and going through everything so she could get rid of anything she no longer needed, and everything was where she wanted it.

"The worst part of moving, the packing and unpacking."

"I have never heard anything more true," Daphne agreed. "How long have you been with the clinic?"

Daphne listened attentively as John talked about his tenure with the clinic and then went on to explain to her who his favourite doctors were for different referrals. While he had a wealth of knowledge, Daphne couldn't deny that he was very handsome. She would bide her time for now as she had no idea if he was single or not, but based on the short time Daphne had spent with him so far and her own intuition, she had a feeling that she would be thanking Mary again for the mixup.


End file.
